Heaven's lost property Fanfic
by Whovian200
Summary: An alternate ending for Episode 13


**Hello everyone, this is going to be my first ever fanfiction for Sora No Otoshimono, it will be a one-shot that will probably become a full-on story if I want it to or if you guys want it to.**

* * *

Mikako snapped her fingers, and Tomoki looked and saw that the door behind him and the door behind Ikaros opened up. Sohara, being escorted out by one of Mikako's henchmen, looked at him and said "Tomo.." and Nymph, who was being escorted as well out the door behind Ikaros, asked, " what the hell is going on?", and in the distance over near the church front doors; Astrea could be heard happily yelling "I got CAKE". 'Trapped' Tomoki thought as he looked around at all the girls that were in his life (so far), when he turned to face Mikako, he saw the look on her face that said that she knew that she had him trapped; she then said in a triumphant voice " So Tomoki are you going to choose: Door 2, Door 3, or are you going to stick with Door 1 ?". Tomoki looked at the girls again trying to decide and/or find a way out: he saw a scared and confused look on his childhood friend who normally tries to kill him with that killer chop of hers, he then looked over at a confused and seriously annoyed look on the normally cold angeloid, and finally, his eye fell on an angeloid with a look of curiosity, concern, and something that surprised him: love. At that moment, he remembered all that happen since he met Ikaros: the good and the bad, the nightmarish and stuff that dreams were made of; at that moment he knew his answer. "I… I choose ika" BOOM! The whole church exploded, huge dust clouds billowed everywhere, "Master, are you ok?" Ikaros asked as she wrapped her arms protectively around her master; "What the hell happened?" Tomoki asked. It was a minute later that he got his answer, as Sugata, in his priest outfit, pointed at something in the dust and said "look there"; a small figure then jumped out of the clouds. Tomoki recognized the figure as they shouted: " Hey, mister!" and landed in his arms while Tomoki said "Chaos!?", he then thought to himself " Great, another fine mess falls into my lap."; he then shouted into the air "I JUST WANT MY PEACE AND QUIET BACK!!".

Everyone laughed except for Sohara, Nymph, and Ikaros, Ikaros then interrupted everyone, after Tomoki put Chaos down by Mikako, by asking " Master, do you really want me?"; Tomoki then just nodded, and Ikaros did something that shocked everyone: she leaned toward Tomoki and kissed him on the lips. It was only a couple of seconds, but to Ikaros and Tomoki it felt like forever. After they pulled apart, Tomoki saw that Ikaros was blushing, he then heard someone cough, he turns around to see everyone with a surprised look (including Mikako's henchmen, as they didn't really think that the pink-haired Angeloid had those type of feelings) on their face which made him blush. After composing himself, Sugata looked down at his young Kohai, "I only have one question for Tomoki: do you take Ikaros, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, till death do you part?" Tomoki looked at him straight in the face and without hesitation, he said: "I do". Sugata then said, " Then I pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the br-". Tomoki already beat him to the punch and kissed Ikaros, once they pulled apart, everyone cheered for them.

**Hours later**

Everyone was leaving the church into a crisp night sky, everyone, except for the three angeloids and Tomoki, were all walking awkwardly as at the reception afterward was a lot of drinking and festivities, as well as embarrassing dancing as it was the first time dancing for the bride and groom which got the attendees to laugh. As Tomoki looked at everyone he decided to let them know that he thought that it was time to head home, so Ikaros did her usual picking up Tomoki but not before throwing her bouquet after Tomoki mentioned it. The person who got it, just looked confused and a little bit saddened as she had caught while holding a slice of cake; "Hey, Baka what am I supposed to do with this" Astrea asked as she waved the flowers around, but Tomoki didn't reply to her. He and Ikaros were already in the air, heading home, the others took that as a sign to head home as well (after they all let an exasperated sigh at the blonde angeloid) as Sohara, Nymph, and Astrea headed in the same direction as Tomoki and Ikaros, they were stopped by Mikako calling out to them. They turned around to see what the sadistic Student Council President wanted when Mikako saw that she had their attention, she said: "Hey, why are you heading that way, I'm pretty sure the two love birds would like to have their 'Wedding Night' without an audience, don't you think?", Nymph's and Sohara's faces both redden at what the president implied, while Astrea just asked: " What wedding night, it's just a regular night."; all three girls just let out a frustrated sigh, Mikako, trying to reign in her annoyance, said: " Just follow me" before Sohara could hit the blonde angeloid with her killer chop.

**Meanwhile**

The two newlyweds had just arrived at the house and were walking through the door when Tomoki said: " Ikaros, I'm going to take a bath, so I can relieve myself of this stressful day.".

Tomoki sighs as he sinks into the steaming hot water, thinking to himself that he will just go to bed afterward forget all about this day, but a knock at the bathroom door interrupted his relaxing thoughts, "Come in" he said, thinking that it was either nymph or sohara come to yell at him for what happened, but the person who walked made him blush at the of of them. It was Ikaros in her 'Birthday Suit', "Ikaros I I told you not to come in here whenever I take a bath, g g Get Out!" Tomoki yelled while looking away; Ikaros unperturbed by what her master told she walked toward the tub and got in front of her master, now turned husband, "Master, I too want to relax, do you mind helping me wash?" she boldly requested of him. Tomoki, who opened his eyes and was going to berate her again for ignoring him, but went silent when the pink-haired angeloid sat in his lap, he then heard her request and let out a heavy sigh "Fine!" he said exasperated. Tomoki then lather his hands up with soap and started to rub it on her shoulders, careful to avoid her wings as he trailed his hands down towards her butt, all the while Ikaros tried her best not to move around too much as she was biting her bottom lip, as to try (and failed to) not let out her moans from the pleasure that she felt as her master her back. When Tomoki reached her butt, a squeak made it pass Ikaros's lips, which Tomoki's body heard and reacted in its usual manner, he got a boner.

Ikaros, feeling something poking her, decided to enact the second part of the plan, told to her by Mikako, to help seduce her Master / Husband, "Master, now it is my turn to wash your back." and before Tomoki could say or do anything; she got up and stepped over her seated Master. When Ikaros got behind him, she put the soap on her hands and chest, then she pressed her breast against his back and started to rub them up and down it, while she was doing that, Ikaros moved her hands to the front of her husband's chest and lathered it up with before moving her hands downward. Tomoki, feeling where his pink-haired wife's hands were heading, quickly tried to get out of the tub; Ikaros, not wanting to let him go, grabbed onto him and the inertia from Tomoki, made them fall out of the tub. Tomoki, after shaking the daze out of his head, tried to get up but saw that his angeloid landed on top of him "Ikaros, get off me, please" he asked kindly, Tomoki then saw her look up at him and darted her face at him, before he could react: she kissed him on the lips and forced her tongue into his mouth, Tomoki's surprised expression quickly melted as their tongues battled for supremacy. A couple of minutes later, they both broke the kiss and Ikaros positioned herself to where her entrance was just above his member, "Wait, Ikaros, let me up" Tomoki said, Ikaros just gave a look of longing and confusion as she did what was asked; Tomoki then picked her up bridal style and took them to now THEIR room.

Once there, he then laid her out on one of the sleeping mats and spread her legs apart as he positions himself where his face was in front of her entrance, Tomoki then heard Ikaros ask "Master what are -" she never got to finish her question as she felt him lick at her pussy; first he was licking it gently in a clockwise circle until he felt that she was wet enough that he then started to probe inside. He trusted his tongue in and out almost like he was fucking her but with his face and while he was doing that he felt Ikaros move about, squirming like something was tickling her; Tomoki then moves his head back and placed his hands on her thighs, pinning them to the floor. He then resumed his ministrations, this time attacking her clitoris by gently sucking and licking it; a couple of minutes later, Tomoki heard Ikaros screamed "MASTER!!!!" as she came for the first time.

He lay beside her, watching her as she caught her breath, not even hiding his arousal that Ikaros saw; he then turned so that he was now laying on his back, staring at his bedroom ceiling. Ikaros saw this and decided to pay back her husband, so she crawled on top of him and again straddled his Tomoki and position herself against his member; Tomoki, feeling the weight on him looked at his angeloid with both concern, lust, and affection. He then asked " Are you sure you want to do this with me? Do you know what we are about to do means in our world?", Ikaros just nodded before saying " Master is the only one I want to be with, and if I was able to, I would gladly bare Master's child." at the last part of the statement she reinforced it by thrusting herself onto his member, both of them groaning at this action. Tomoki waited for her start, assuming that wanted to take the lead but after two minutes had passed, he felt no movement from his partner; so when he looked at her, tomoki was surprised to see that Ikaros had confusion on her face, so he asked " Ikaros, what's wrong? ", she looked at him and said plainly "You are supposed to be bucking into me already like wild animal or something close to a beast, that's what she said you would do." Tomoki was now concern as he didn't understand where or who she was talking about, so he again asked with concern laced in his voice "Who told you this: that I would be bucking into you like a wild animal?" "School president taught Sohara-san, Nymph and I, as she put it, 'How to please a man in your wedding night ', it was very enlightening." She replied back. Tomoki then thought while processing this information. "_Great, so not only did Pres decide when I got married, but she also taught Ikaros how to have sex__, and not very good I'll say. Well since Ikaros thinks I should take the lead, I might as well show her how it's done properly. "_ at that last thought he flipped them over, and lean over to whisper in her right her " There is two types of sex: one is the passionate sex, that one is fast and hard. " as he was telling her this, he was thrusting into her with short, fast and hard thrust, already hitting her G-spot. "And the other one is: love-making, that one is short and sweet, filled with a lot of kissing and foreplay." He said as proceeded to slow down his thrust to slow, long and gentle thrusts still hitting her G-spot; he also started to kiss down her, occasionally giving her love bites and open mouth kisses, making his way down to her double D chest.

Once there, tomoki proceeded to latch on to her right breast and start to suck and nibble on it, gently using his teeth to graze against her nipple while his hands move from being on either side of her: his left one being on her other breast and his right hand beginning to play with her clit, his left hand also began to play her breast by kneading and pulling on it. The stimulation was too much for the young girl as she felt that feeling from earlier build and decided to let Tomoki know " Master, something is coming again, thrust into me harder, master." and he did as she asked, thrusting into harder and his paced increased as well because he too felt that his release was coming. A couple of minutes later, Ikaros screamed out "Master, I'm COMING!!!" and Tomoki also screamed out her name as they came at the same time. Tomoki then collapsed beside his as he withdrew from her, his arm now wrapped protectively around her chest as he looked into his wife's eyes and saw that she looked to be in pure bliss, which brought a smile to his face. "Master, may I ask why are you smiling?" Ikaros asked him, Tomoki just let out a small chuckle as he replied back " Well Ikaros, I'm happy because not only am I married to but i also just made love to the most beautiful girl in the world." this compliment made the young girl blush red as it was coming from the one she loved the most; then Tomoki asked her something that just realized " Ikaros, you said that you would happily bare my children, so can angeloids get pregnant?" Ikaros just made a confused face as she replied back "I don't know master, but we can ask my creator tomorrow. So master does that hurt?" she asked pointing her finger at his again erect member.

"Ah, no it's ok Ikaros, it'll go down in a bit so you-" Tomoki didn't get to his response as Ikaros again got on top of him, this time she started to run her pussy against his member while saying in her usual monotone voice " No Master, it's a Angeloid's job to help their Masters with whatever is troubling them. " at the last word she again impaled herself on him; but this time she had knew what she had to do as she started to bounce herself upon her husband. With every bounce she did, her moans reverberated off the walls, creating a musical just for tomoki as it was most beautiful thing he ever heard; he then added to it with his groans, as every time Ikaros moved upwards he pulled out all the way to where it was just his tip was still inside her. When she came back down, he quickly thrust back into her, and with every thrust, he hit her cervix. They repeated this cycle over and over for 10 minutes before Ikaros came again with Tomoki's member embedded into her womb, due to that and her walls squeezing around him, trying to milk everything out of it; Tomoki released inside her and straight into her womb.

Ikaros then collapsed on to Tomoki's chest, exhausted from all of the action. Tomoki turn his head and looked at his wife, "_My WIFE! I just married my angeloid, she is not even human. I just went with the flow again." _but as he looked at her, watching her chest rise and fall; his eyes then fell onto where they were joined at. Once he saw that, Tomoki decided that he didn't care whether she was human or not, only that he loved her. And with that Tomoki fell asleep in his lover's arms.

**Meanwhile in Daedalus's Lab**

Daedalus watched the young couple through one of her many screens, with a smile on her face, she said " Thank you Tomoki for showing and loving one of my precious daughters"; but while Daedalus was watching them she didn't notice that one of the screens on the far wall had popped up with [PANDORA SYSTEM SUBROUTINE 1: ACTIVATED].

* * *

**So that was my first attempt at a Sora no Otoshimono lemon, please use constructive criticism when reviewing; also I wrote this because I noticed there weren't that many of Tomoki x Ikaros fanfics. Well I guess that's it so this is Whovian9299 signing off.**


End file.
